Breakfast
by Hayles45
Summary: <html><head></head>Oneshot: After their first night together, Diana wakes up to find Bruce missing from the bed. But he's made her breakfast, so if she follows the toast, she just might find the Bat. Please R&R! My first Justice League fic! BMxWW! Summary sucks...</html>


The sweet sound of birds singing outside woke Diana, who opened her eyes slowly and yawned. For a moment she laid still, taking in her surroundings silently. She was in a dark room, with the only light coming from the minute gap between the two curtains. Yawning again, she turned over in the large double bed to see an empty space beside her, the sheets drawn back roughly.

"Bruce," she said quietly, a smile appearing on her face. Getting up, she walked slowly over to the curtains and pulled them apart, wincing slightly when the light fully hit her eyes. From the idyllic mansion, which was separated from the main city, she could just make out the towering skyscrapers of Gotham. Smiling, the memories of the previous night began to flood her mind. It was the first time they had been... intimate with each other, and Diana was given the privilege of seeing a different side of the 'Dark Knight' whom so many knew. Suddenly she seemed much more aware of her surroundings, and herself. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing one of Bruce's grey shirts, with the Batman symbol in the centre. It was much too big for her, of course, but in her mind it seemed the perfect fit.

After putting on a dressing gown, Diana walked towards the door of the bedroom. She wasn't entirely sure where Bruce would be, but she was determined to find him. Just as she was about to leave, she spotted something on the chest of drawers. Looking closer, she saw that it was a slice of toast, buttered and on a plate. Alongside it was a cup of hot coffee, which puzzled her, as whoever had put it there would've had to have been in the room not very long ago if it was still warm. Picking up the coffee and the toast, she left the room, munching on her breakfast as she did.

* * *

><p>When Diana entered the main room of the mansion, she saw Alfred, Batman's loyal butler.<p>

"Good morning, Alfred!" she greeted, smiling at him. He smiled; putting down the cloth he had been polishing with and walking over to greet her.

"Good morning, Miss Diana. I trust everything is alright?" he asked, and she nodded. She wasn't used to having people treat her with so much consideration and care. He then gestured to the plate she was holding, and she handed him it carefully.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Alfred, it was really good," she said, and he chuckled slightly.

"Actually, Miss Diana, Master Bruce was the one who made your breakfast. I simply put it on a plate for you," he replied, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well, that was... nice of him. Where is Bruce, now that you mention it?" she queried, and Alfred gestured to the door of the room.

"Master Bruce is currently in the Bat Cave. He asked me to send you there once you'd woken," he explained, and Diana nodded, taking another sip of the coffee. Alfred was about to tell her the way, but she stopped him, turning towards the nearby staircase.

"It's alright, I know the way," she explained, walking to the top of the staircase and beginning to descend.

* * *

><p>Her footsteps echoed around the cavern as she made her way into the main part of the Bat Cave. It was much colder than she had expected, and she pulled her dressing gown tighter around her body. Passing by the large tubes which contained the various costumes worn by the Caped Crusader, she smiled silently before continuing towards the large number of computers that Bruce used to keep an eye on Gotham. Diana smirked when she saw his powerful figure leant over one of the computer terminals, concentrating. He was in his Batman gear, but his senses seemed sharper than ever.<p>

"Good morning," he said, his deep, gravelly voice bouncing off of the walls. Diana paused for a second, wondering how he had sensed her without turning his attention from the computer screen, but then smiled and walked over to him.

"Morning," she replied, leaning against the desk beside him and sipping her coffee. Bruce didn't reply, his face expressionless as usual, "So..." she said, and his gaze shifted slightly towards her, "Is this always how you treat a girl after you sleep with her?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"No," came the blunt reply, and Diana rolled her eyes.

"Well what do you..."

"I usually don't make her breakfast," he interrupted, and Diana looked down at her coffee for a moment.

"Oh. Well, thank you Bruce," she replied, and he smiled very slightly.

"You're welcome, Diana," she was slightly annoyed with his bluntness, but she reminded herself that Bruce was like that. Smiling, she walked around until she was behind him. Slowly, she leant down and slung her arms around his neck, letting them hang in front of his powerful torso, her head resting on his, flattening the ears of his cowl slightly. He didn't reject the contact, but he didn't exactly react either.

"Bruce," she whispered almost sadly, making him sigh.

"Alright," he replied, and for a moment she was confused as to what he meant. But then he began to get out of his chair. Letting go of him to let him get up, she waited patiently as he brushed down his costume and turned to her, "We'll go do something together," he said with the first genuine smile she had seen all day. She grinned as he walked over to her, and he was about to walk past her, leading the way when she grasped his arm.

"Wait," she ordered quietly, and he turned.

"Yes?" he replied, and she moved closer to him, until they were face to face.

"I just need something, anything to prove that last night... that it wasn't just a dream," she told him, and he smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you've already got an idea," he said knowingly, and she smiled. Carefully, she reached up and grasped the ears of his cowl, pulling it off of his head in one quick movement. Their eyes met, and once again Diana was reminded of how handsome he really was. Bruce smiled at her, and slowly she leant up and kissed him tenderly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to show how much they really cared about each other. In the midst of the kiss Bruce had wrapped his arms around her waist, whilst hers were laid flat upon his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Do you want to hear something that I don't say to a lot of people?" he asked, and she nodded with a smile. Bruce leant towards her until his mouth was right beside her ear, "I love you, Diana," he whispered, and suddenly Diana was hugging him. Unfortunately for Bruce she had obviously forgotten about her super strength, "D-Diana... can't...breathe," he wheezed, and immediately she pulled away, her eyes not leaving his.

"Well, Bruce Wayne, do you want to hear something that I don't say to a lot of people either?" she questioned, and he nodded. Diana then leant up and kissed him lovingly, pulling away a few seconds later, "I love you too, Bruce,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My first Justice League fan fiction is done! I know Bruce went a bit OOC at the end, but it fits with the story! I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
